Lethally Beautiful
by CatCalledJasper
Summary: Bella Swan, not the little pathetic human Edward believes her to be. No in fact she is known as The Goddess of War. Mate to The God of War. Another thing we didn't know about her. Apparently some shape-shifters can have wings speak English and scare the shit out of vampires. Non-canon couples. Dark Bella/Jasper. Rated M because I just know there will be lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella pov-**  
>I screamed in agony as Aro told me what Edward and his sick bitch, Alice, had been doing. I could hear a low growl coming from both me and Charlie, my body was trembling. I felt a burning heat rising up my spine, I could see more and colours I didn't know existed. I could smell 5 extremely sweet scents. I growled and felt my clothes shred. 2 loud roars echoed around the room and I saw both me and Charlie had turned into some ridiculously large wolves with wings. I looked around growling, my eyes scanning the room for threats. When they landed on <em>him. <em>Edward Cullen. A low growl ripped from my throat as I stalked forward, a loud metal clunk against the floor.  
>I took this time to look over my body. Dark grey fur and wings, almost black, with blood red markings. Heavy metal armour was on my flank, shoulders and face and a metal cuff with a broken metal chain was around my front left paw. My wings also had blood red markings on them. I looked over to my dad, he is a caramel coloured wolf with gold markings and yellow eyes he has the same armour as me but his claws are longer.<br>I growl stalking, dangerously over to Edward. Everything about me screamed **DANGER, **the way my body moved with lethal grace, the way the armour made small clinks when my paw touched the marble floor. My chest and stomach was close to the floor, giving him no room to slide under me yet making it easy for me to leap if he lunges at me. A wild snarl ripped from the vampire stood in front of me as we circle. The room is deadly silent, no one dares to break the fight, knowing a death will be the result. Weather it be mine or his. I stalk forwards slowly, my body is relaxed giving him no clue as of my next move. I don't make any decisions in case Alice for see's it. I jump into the air as he ran at me, he slide tackles the floor where I had been not mere seconds ago. I bark out a laugh as he looks at the floor in confusion. His head snaps up and he begins jumping up trying to pull me down, but I am too high. Even for the lanky vampire growling, pacing and hissing beneath me. I slowly descend from the air and land behind him, not making a sound. I growl and am on his back before anyone could blink, his neck begins cracking as I push my heavy paw down on it. His joints squealing in protest. The man-boy thrashes underneath my death grip. "She is absolutely beautiful. Lethal but beautiful..." I heard a southern accent drawl. I mentally smirk. I bring my nose close to his ear and whisper, in what I hope is English "Games over." I breath before bringing my teeth to his neck.  
>The crunch of bones snapping and metal breaking make me aware that he is dead. I look at the kings to see they are staring at me in what I think is a mix of awe, fascination and fear. I look at the body and a torch on the wall, huffing I walk over to it pull it from the wall and set the mauled body, of what once was my lover, on fire. I puff out my chest, my first kill went well. I look to my father to see his eyes swelling with pride. I take the severed head, the last remaining piece of Edward Cullen that isn't ash and drop it in the fire, looking Carlisle directly in his eye as I did so.<br>My own venom leaked from my jaws as I gracefully jumped over the fire landing in front of Alice Cullen. The psychic-pixie-bitch who manipulated the most fearsome vampire walking this earth. I glance at Jasper and see pride and amusement radiating off of him in waves. I gesture to the boy/girl/vampire/pixie/12 yr old in front of me with my eyes. He gets my message "Only if I let Aries come out to play." he whispered in my ear. I look at the Volturi kings and guard. I round them all up along with my dad, Rosalie and Emmett and usher them out of the doors. I walk back inside and lock the doors with my nose. I stalk towards Jasper "Come on Jasper, you know he wants to play! Let Aries out, for me?" I whisper, gently grazing my teeth across his ear lobe. I loved being wolf and still being able to speak English "Phase back for me?" he growled out. I smirked as the Cullens stared in horror, they knew this.  
>This was their end.<br>I slowly phase back, making sure everyone can hear my bones crack. I laugh a little when they see the scars that cover my body. My denim shorts revealed my mile long legs, covered in bite marks. Alice gasps "You monster!" she screams at me. I chuckle darkly "That means you're calling Jasper a monster as well!" I hiss. She flinches away from my manic grin "Scared are we? I never thought the oh so perfect Cullens would be scared of lil' 'ole Bella Swan! The human girl who captured the mind readers heart without having to speak a word to him!" I laugh in my southern drawl. I look over to Jasper and see his eyes begin to role into the back of his head. I smirk at the Cullens, perfectly happy with letting Aries sort them out. I'd rather not get my hands mucky but I'd happily help end Alice. I walk to the marble steps leading up to the three, elegantly detailed, thrones. I sat down with my knees pressed against each other and my elbows resting on top of them. My fingers are intertwined with my chin resting upon them as I watch Aries begin his torture.

I laughed when I saw Alice watch in horror as her mothers head was pulled from her body. Carlisle screamed in anguish, and he was soon to follow Esmes date the vampire collapsed on the ground rocking back and forth whispering "Monsters, you're both monsters!" over and over again.


	2. AN

**I'm so sorry! I have a really shitty life at the minute and I've been ill quite a lot. I will try and update as many as my stories soon.**  
><strong>I'm sorry but the following stories are being put on hold<strong>

**A Father's Love**  
><strong>Suicide<strong>  
><strong>Aro's Pet<strong>  
><strong>Bella bean and her Brother Bear, Boyfriend and Best Friend (BBahBB,BaBF)<br>****22 acres of land, 1 human and 8 vampires  
><strong>**Lethally Beautiful  
><strong>**I Ran From the Circus, I Ran From the Torture (IRFtC,IRFtT)  
><strong>**My Everlasting and Undying Love  
><strong>**You're All Guilty  
><strong>**The Cullens Do Wifeswap and Monsters.**

**I'm currently set on writing a chapter for Assassin Bella and I will be uploading the first 6 chapters to Major's Slip which I have adopted from DuckTailXox**


End file.
